


The Way It Is

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a finicky thing that takes many different forms. Sometimes it can seem romantic but sometimes it's just simply love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fuckin look. I love Tanaka a lot like A LOT a lot. THEN got damned Kyoutani Kentarou had to walk up with that puppy scowl but be a total sweet heart who's just really, really into Volleyball.
> 
> THEN those two had to antagonize each other and I'm done with myself and everything in this world. So have this probably shitty rarest of rare pair fics to ever exist in this fuckin fandom.
> 
> I am OUT.
> 
> I also barely re-read and edited this because I hate myself and everything I do. I'm sorry I have no idea where I was going with this.

They can’t call it love just yet.

Strange? Mostly defiantly, but love just doesn’t fit quite yet. Love is butterflies in the stomach, soft gentle kisses, late night calls of ‘I love you’, dripping with compassion. That’s nothing close to what they have between them. All they have is stubborn pride, a need to be the best, thinly veiled hostility, and a fierce competitiveness that almost always ends with some type of minor injury. 

They can’t call it love but they certainly don’t hate each other. In fact, it’s almost as if they **need** the other’s company. There’s this inner fire that burns hotter than ever with each interaction. Neither really get it, nor do they want to understand it. They just feel better together and that’s all that really matters.

It’s that silent understanding that keeps them coming back to each other. The sting of a powerful reckless spike that leaves your opponent in a daze. Their bloody noses are worn with pride after a volleyball makes contact with their face. Being able to go all out with their strength because they know the other can handle that level of intensity. It’s exhilarating, almost addicting in a way. 

 **;**  

Their first kiss was hot and rough, a spur of the moment thing done out of anger and respect. It didn’t last long but somehow both boys were left out of breath by the end of it.

Tanaka was out of it that day and kept getting his spikes blocked by Kyoutani. After the fourth shutout Kyoutani expected Tanaka to let anger replace his rational thought. It was only natural to feel some form of negativity creep into your confidence after so many failed spikes.

_But it didn’t happen._

Instead Tanaka stared forward at absolutely nothing before kicking his own ass back into gear, showing Kyoutani exactly what an ace in the making looks like. Everything about Tanaka became powerfully intimidating as he fortified his mind and came back from the failed spikes.

It was frustrating and impressive for Kyoutani to watch Tanaka take back the game so easily. As if all his successful spikes were simply a minor inconvenience. Kyoutani already knows firsthand how he would have reacted to so many failed spikes. It’s the end of their practice game and Kyoutani stares Tanaka down trying to think of what he wants to say. Only Iwaizumi has ever shown to be worthy of respect in his eyes.   

Tanaka notices the intense glare and raises an eyebrow at Kyoutani urging him to say what’s obviously on his mind.

“You piss me off so much.” Kyoutani bluntly deadpans. “But you’re also pretty good at volleyball it makes me want to kiss that awful smile off your face.”

Tanaka barely manages to hold in his laughter. Of course **_that’s_** what Kyoutani is thinking about, and of course that’s how he voices his thoughts. Tanaka decides to let Kyoutani have his way at least once tonight. “So do it then. Kiss me.”

The can’t call it love but they certainly do love being together.

**;**

Sometimes there are days when they don’t practice volleyball for hours on end. Instead they explore the city around them looking for new things to experience. Well more like Tanaka drags Kyoutani by the arm to different shops and they try to not get kicked out. Which doesn’t work like half the time but makes for great stories to share during lunch.

It’s fun, which is what really matters and if there’s something Kyoutani needs it’s fun that’s not just volleyball. So Tanaka does his best to make sure Kyoutani enjoys his teenage life to the fullest.

“You don’t want to look back on this when you’re like fifty and wonder why you didn’t get out of that stuffy gym once in a while.” Tanaka insists as he tries to convince Kyoutani to feed the wild geese with him.

He’s just nice like that.

Those are the days when both boys really get a chance to learn more about the other and themselves. Volleyball is fun and all but it doesn’t give much of an insight to just who the other is as a person. So they hang out and slyly observe each other in a way that looks beyond sappy to anyone who might notice them.

Kyoutani notices how Tanaka likes to point out things his friends like. The way he always stops to pet stray cats. How unbelievably easy it is for him to get distracted by food. That he’s really bad at schoolwork and videogames. Observant in the weirdest of ways that always has him blushing.

Tanaka is unbelievably unbearable but in an endearing way that only Tanaka Ryuunosuke could master.

He’s quiet, odd, downright ruthless in volleyball, sort of intimidating but so much fun to be around. It’s easy to drag Kyoutani into things if Tanaka just makes it a challenge. Eating copious amounts of ice cream, karaoke battles, climbing large trees in nearby parks are all made possible with just a quick “bet you won’t”. Despite how scary he can be Tanaka knows just how kind Kyoutani is. Those intimidating eyes and scowl can’t hide the way he helps baby birds back into nests or picks up trash to throw it away properly.

Sometimes they stare at the other in pure wonder when they think the other isn't paying attention, surprised that they get to see all these little things. Like the universe is allowing them to view a hidden wonder of the world. 

There’s never a day when both boys don’t end the night thinking _“I really like hanging out with this guy”_. 

**;**

“Are you really dating Kyoutani?”

Tanaka is surprised by that question. He never really saw what he had with Kyoutani as “dating”. Although he guesses it could be seen as such if rough kisses and being wrestled to the floor when taunting goes too far counts as dating. They never talked about it though so he brushes the question off with some flippant response and goes on with his day.

He only actually thinks deeply about what they **are** after the sixth time he’s asked that question by an entirely different person. How does news spread that fast anyway? Sure he kisses Kyoutani and they get lunch together sometimes, but dating always seemed like a gentle precious thing. Something soft and sweet that’s to be treasured as fond memories. What they do is anything but that and Tanaka doesn’t mind.

So he decides to ask Kyoutani about it.

“Are we dating?” Tanaka asks as they sit on the sidelines of the gym. Kyoutani almost chokes on his water. Tanaka rubs Kyoutani’s back gently trying to help him breathe easy again.

“Where did that even come from?” Kyoutani demands as soon as he can speak again.

Tanaka hums a bit before responding. “Someone asked me once or six times before and it just got me thinking. I mean we kiss sometimes but we never really made anything official.”

It’s silent for a moment both lost in thought until Kyoutani speaks up. “Why would anyone want to date me?”

Tanaka spins around to face Kyoutani with wide disbelieving eyes. Did he really just ask such a question?

“Why **wouldn’t** anyone want to date you? You’re amazing!”

And he really is. Tanaka is never bored or disappointed when he’s with Kyoutani. Every day he does something that has Tanaka grinning to no end ready to gush over how cool Kyoutani is.

Tanaka sees all the things that make Kyoutani wonderful, like the way he feeds stray animals or buys candy for crying kids. He always gets to see the sparkles in Kyoutani’s eyes after a successful spike or the blush on his face any time he gets a compliment. Tanaka sees these things and knows there’s so much more to Kyoutani than gloom and doom.

It honestly pisses him off when others judge Kyoutani so harshly. But Kyoutani being harsh on himself is even worse.

He doesn’t know what to say though. Doesn’t know how to voice these feelings in a way Kyoutani would believe, so he kisses Kyoutani. He kisses him and hopes he can feel every positive thing Tanaka thinks of him. Talking really would be better but, action always seemed to be something Kyoutani favored anyway.

It’s their first kiss that’s gentle and filled with a passion neither thought they had. Tanaka pulls back and kisses Kyoutani’s cheek.

“Because you care for others in a quiet way.” A kiss to the forehead “Because you tolerate my _everything_.” Tanaka goes on like that for a while peppering kisses to Kyoutani and telling him everything that makes him wonderful.

When they pull apart Tanaka gives Kyoutani a huge grin. It’s so bright and earnest that Kyoutani blushes despite himself. It’s not everyday someone looks at you like you’re a gift from above after all. So Kyoutani grabs Tanaka and puts him a headlock. Tanaka laughs at the backwards show of affection and humors Kyoutani with a wrestling match.

They can’t call it the love everyone else expects just yet, but it's still love all the same.

 


End file.
